


Brandon's Bolero

by lyonie17



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title of vid: Brandon's Bolero<br/>Recipient: Kass<br/>Music: "Ravel's Bolero" by Andre Previn & the London Symphony Orchestra<br/>Summary: Brandon's long dance with Marianne.<br/>Length: 05:14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandon's Bolero

Streaming on Youtube:

[http://www.youtube.com/I_QCXKeeTvU ](http://www.youtube.com/I_QCXKeeTvU)

Also on Vimeo, downloadable.

[https://vimeo.com/37467445 ](https://vimeo.com/37467445)

Password is bolero.


End file.
